The Series of Unfortunate Endings
by LadyAssassin27
Summary: There will always be a dawn ... no matter how endless the night may be... for everything that has a beginning must have and end ... and it is at that end that our journey begins. A series of one-shorts dealing with the characters Endings
1. Cornelia: Journey

**Title:** Journey's End ... _and the world began anew. _Series of Unfortunate Endings part 1  
**Characters:** Cornelia and Zero.  
**Pairings:** None.  
**Warnings:** ANGST!! Character death, and implied character death, and as always, my writing.  
**Word Count: **510

**Notes: **This started out as a drabble for a prompt given by jusrecht however I don't think it fits the prompt any longer, so I'll leave that for another time, in the mean time enjoy this.

This is part one of 'The Series of unfortunate Events' credit goes to jusrecht for the title.

**Summary: **First of the Series: My first ever chaptered fic, this is basically going to be a series of drabbles or short fics, centered around one character at a time, on what would happen or where would they be at the end of the series. I'm going to try and keep everyone in character, and as to the ends they are not spoilers, its just what I think could happen.

Now to the fic: I'm starting of this series with Cornelia. I'm doing the characters in no particular order

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, except my brain that comes up with this stuff.

**Journey's End**

_And the world began anew_

The seconds ticked by like minutes as she walked down the long hall of the throne room, her steps were firm, and her gaze steady and she walked never taking her eyes of the person at the other end of the room.

And with each footstep muffled by the carpet, she remembered each day that had lead to this one,

Euphie dying.

Lelouch being Zero, the one responsible for the death of both Euphie and Clovis.

Learning about the cult of 'Geass'

Her decision to find this cult on her own and destroy it with own two hands … one if the other didn't heal sufficiently.

The long year of searching for the cult, while having to sit back and watch as her father used another one of her siblings to subdue the problematic 'Area 11' and Zero's return.

When she had finally found the cult, buried deep in the heart of the Chinese Federation, she had realized that it was too much for her alone to destroy, and let her self be captured by Zero, let him think that he was taking her against her will, that he had eventually been able to bring her over to his side, making sure that he didn't realize her true intentions.

And now she was at the end of her journey, so far every person related to the cult had been disposed of, all but one that is. And it was this person that she now stood before.

"I won …Cornelia … what are you doing!"

The gun was pointed strait at his heart, however before she could reply, a strange look came over his face, there was no surprise, it was just a tint of happiness that had replaced the insanity than normally fringed his usual blank look. And with a resigned shrug, he bent down and picked up his discarded mask.

"You'll be missing the celebration"

That statement was quite unnecessary really, for he had no intention of celebrating, not when there was no one he cared enough to celebrate with, on the long journey down the road to Britannia's destruction, he a pretty much lost all the reasons he had started walking for in the first place, and had only continued on, for it was the only thing left for him to do.

And Cornelia could bet her life on the fact that he was smiling behind his mask when she pulled the trigger, and the empty shell of the terrorist 'Zero' joined that of the fallen Emperor on the floor, 'Zero' because Lelouch had left that body a long time ago.

She would have turned the gun on herself as well, now having accomplished her goal, however the old Empire needed rebuilding, so that a thing such as this may never reoccur.

Hence, she let the firearm fall to the ground and left the room without looking back, and when she stepped out, she did so as the Empress of Britannia, in order to maintain the Empire her siblings had lost their lives to rebuild.

_END_

Yes! I have implied that _alot_ of people are pretty much dead, because I just felt murderous for some reason.


	2. Suzaku: Pilgrim

**Title:** Pilgrim  
**Characters:** Suzaku  
**Pairings:** None per-say, but Lelouch/ZeroxSuzaku if you want to look at it that way.  
**Warnings: **ANGST!! of course, and lots of run on long winded sentences!! And yeah I killed people too! i.e. character death And spoilers for 18 of R2 ... I think.  
**Word Count: **727 nice number, ne?

**Summary:** Suzaku at the End of the Series.

**Disclaimer:** I OWN NOTHING!! Except my Brain!

**Pilgrim**

It was still dark as the lone figure made his way across the empty expanse of metal and cement, on his annual pilgrimage.

For it was in the wee hours before the sun's first rays peeped over the horizon and kissed the shores of the land that the Goddess herself had blessed;_ or so they said_, that he found that he was most at peace.

In a world of silence and darkness, where there was not ever the slightest sliver of life, on top a decaying structure now a decade abandoned was the only place he felt he truly belonged.

Once the dawn broke in all its golden splendor and the Goddess smiled upon the land once again, his people would awaken, to the 10th anniversary of their Independence form the now long dead Holy Empire of Britannia. They would dress up in the festive best and offer a thanksgiving to the Gods that had blessed them with freedom after a long and dark days of slavery. Then they would cram the streets and the eateries, others in their homes and wait for their leader to address them.

...

He didn't know what he disliked more, having to address his nation or the fact that his people respected him enough to actually listen while he spoke of things that he didn't even write himself. But it was his job as their leader and so he did it, 'to keep the people happy' as his advisors put it, they who ran his nation while he put on his best fake smile for the people. The people who had hated him with a vengeance when they were still numbers under the Empire.

It had been ten years since the fall of Britannia, when Japan was reinstated as the nation it once was, while Britannia now only consisted of its Mainland, that was only now beginning to rebuild itself after long years of civil war that had turned the once prosperous nation into a war tone waste land.

After the Emperor was killed by the terrorist Zero, a civil war for the throne broke out between some of the late Emperor's children and the nobility, for Zero had no interest in Britannia aside from killing its ruler. He had virtually vanished after that, he had heard rumors that Zero had been killed in to civil war, or prior to it, some said he killed himself after his finally act was completed, other's say he joined the war under his real identity.

But the man who was now standing at the edge of a large crater in the semi-darkness of pre-dawn knew exactly what had happened to the man who had called himself Zero, who had once been his closest friend. He still had that bloodstained note tucked away somewhere in his residence, it had come along with and official charter signed by the dead terrorist himself, giving all power to him.

Slowly but surely the first rays of the morning creep over the horizon, cross the sea, kisses the coast, and silently make their way across the abandoned platform where the man stands. He is only awakened from his stupor when the tendrils of light strike the surface of the marble tablet that stands at attention infront of him, not warm enough to heat the surface of the cold hard stone, nor the heart of the man who stands before it.

He commences his annual ritual, of reading every name engraved upon the polished black stone, more of them he has never met, nor heard of till he read their names on the sheets of paper that he had signed before the stone was erected. Others cause a painful twang in his chest, a feeling he both dislikes and craves, for it is the only thing that he feels anymore.

The memorial his fully illuminated by the time he is done reading, just in time for one of his advisors to come and collect him, with the usual stiff greeting of, _"Your going to be late for your speech President Kururugi"_

So with one last glace he turns around and walks away leaving only the small collection of tear drops near the names of his childhood friends; _one who died when he created this crater and the other later by his own hand_, as evidence of his visit.

END

**Notes:**

Well I was reading the Advocates Act 1961 before I wrote this, so the run on sentences were kind of stuck in my head.

I left some stuff pretty ambiguous like exactly how Zero died, so you'll can take it in what ever way you'll want.

Hope it was ok ... bye now.


End file.
